You Are Not Alone Anymore
by Light Fragnance
Summary: 30 April, hari apakah itu? Mekakushi Dan memberikan kejutan kepada Shintaro tersayang. Dan selendang merah itu, siapa? "Shintaro-kun...". ShinAya at the end.


'_**Let say our farewell'**_

...

..

.

"Hei, hei, bangun, Master~" Argh, berisiiiik. Aku masih mau tidur. Dasar virus komputer!

"Master~ Master~, kalau Master enggak bangung sebentar lagi aku akan membunyikan sirine bahaya level 4 loh~ Seperti yang kemaren~" Ahhhhh, jangan, jangan! Aku gak mau dihantam ibuku gara-gara terpaksa-

"Iya aku bangun virus bodoh. Sekarang berhenti bersuara dan jangan coba-coba untuk membunyikan sirine itu. Mengganggu tetangga." Kukatakan kepada virus itu dan langsung berjalan kehadapan komputerku.

"Oh, begitu yah, aku ini 'virus bodoh'. Kalau begitu mungkin aku akan menyebar luaskan 'puisi-puisi' jorok punya Master keinternet. Karena akukan virus yang bodoh~" Kata virus berbahaya itu.

"Egggh, berhenti! Aku minta maaf Ene. Tolong, apapun yang terjadi jangan sebar luaskan itu!" Aku memohon kepada Ene. Ya, itu nama dari virus mematikan itu, Ene. Setiap hari menjadi neraka dengan adanya virus itu. Virus mengerikan yang datang kepadaku setahun yang lalu. Kenapa aku harus membuka e-mail itu sih? Seandainya tidak kubuka, virus itu tidakkan menghancurkan kehidupan hikikomoriku yang damai tentram sejahtera. Tapi sayangnya waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali...

"Ahhh~ Bagaimana yah. Hatiku yang sensitive ini masih terlukai dengan kata-kata Master yang kejam. Mungkin daripada 'puisi-puisi' punya Master lebih baik aku menyebar luaskan 'cerita-cerita' saja. Iyakan, Master." Dia memegang folder 'cerita-cerita' ku yang kusimpan sambil tersenyum yang oh amat lebarnya.

"Argggg, Ene. Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau minta hari ini! Tapi jangan lakukan apa-apa pada folder itu!" Aku memohon didepan komputerku sambil memakai muka memelas. Reputasiku diinternet bisa hancur gara-gara itu!

"A-pa-pun?" Kata virus itu sambil mengejah setiap kata. Matanya berbinar-binar saat dia mengatakan itu.

"...Iya, apapun..." Sial! Aku pasti menyesal karena ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar!" Katanya dengan ria.

"APAAAA. KELUAR?!" Diantara semua permintaannya dia minta untuk keluar. Oh please deh, aku ini hikikomori, dan bagi yang belum tau apa itu, artinya orang yang mengurung diri dirumahnya tanpa pernah keluar sedikitpun. Jadi kalian mengertikan kenapa aku histeris seperti ini?

"Ah, tentu saja jika Master tidak mau. 'Cerita-cerita' dan 'puisi-puisi' Master akan tersebaaaaar luaaaas ." Arggg terpaksa, demi reputasiku.

* * *

"Master~ cepat, cepat. Ayo mandi, ganti baju dan kita keluar. Cepat~" Virus itu berkata. Huh? Enak banget dia nyuruh-nyuruh aku yah. Tapi melihatnya yang sangat antusias dengan ini...yah tak apalah. Aku memasang kembali jersi merah kesayanganku. Ini karena 'orang itu' mengatakan kalau aku bagus memakai ini. Karena itu aku memakainya.

"*sigh* Dan sekarang aku akan menuju kedunia luar yang penuh dengan kekejaman*sigh*" Tarik napas, keluarkan, tarik napas, keluarkan, tarik na-

"Master! Sampai kapan Master akan berdiri didepan pintu! Ayo cepat,cepat!" Argg virus ini mengganggu persiapan mentalku! Ayo tangan putar kenopnya, buka perlahan pintunya, dan berjalan langkah demi langkah keluar...

"Ahhhhhh, aku benar-benar keluar, benar-benar keluar! Yag karena kita sudah keluar mari kita kembali ke kamar lagi." Satu langkah didepan pintu dan akupun berbalik arah siap masuk lagi.

"Ma-s-te-r. Bisa tidak Master berhenti bercanda sekarang~ Karena mungkin karena candaan Master aku akan menyebar luaskan 'cerita dan puisi' Master~" Suaranya yang penuh dengan racun menusuk dan membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"o-oh iya, yah. Aku akan berhenti bercanda sekarang...hahaha..." Suaraku bergetar membayangkan jika Ene benar-benar menyebarkan itu. Lalu akupun berjalan melalui jalanan sambil memakai headsetku dan melihat hpku yang ada Ene disitu.

"Bagus! Sekarang ayo kita ke markas Master! Ke markas, ke markas!" Suaranya dengan girang. Dia melompat-lompat sambil mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Ke markas? Untuk apa?" Oke, aku sama sekali tidak ingin ke markas tanpa alasan apapun. Penyebab utamanya, aku tidak mau kecipratan masalah apapun yang akan muncul disitu.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Master akan tau setelah kesitu." Aku makin malas ke markas. Aku takut Ene mempunyai rencana mengerikan bersama anggota yang lainnya yang berakhir dengan aku dipermalukan di depan adikku dan sahabatnya. Tetapi aku takut akan apa yang akan Ene lakukan jika aku tidak menurutinya, jadi aku hanya pasrah dan berjalan menuju markas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Master. Master tau enggak hari ini hari apa?" Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya itu. Kalau tidak salah pas kulihat kalender dikomputerku...

"Hari selasa. Emangnya ada apa?" Kutanya balik.

"Tanggal dan bulannya?" Ene bertanya kembali. Emangnya ada apa sih?

"Kalau tidak salah tanggal 30 April. Memangnya hari ini ada sesuatu yah?" Kenapa dia perlu bertanya soal hari dan tanggal? Kecuali aku melupakan sesuatu. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di markas pada hari ini?

"Master, Master lupayah? Kalau hari ini hari apa?" Eh? Ternyata beneran ada sesuatu di hari ini. Tapi apa? Akan ada anime remake Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne?-kalau seperti itu aku pasti ingat, Jin mengeluarkan lagu baru?-tapi kalau yang itu juga pasti aku yang ingat...apa yah?

"Yah, kalau Master gak ingat juga gak apa-apa kok! Malah lebih bagus lagi-oh lihat kita sudah sampai!" Ene menyerukannya, dan akupun melihat kejalan dan memang benar kami sudah sampai. Di ujung gang sempit ini ada sebuah gedung kosong. Aku berjalan ke gedung itu dan menuju pintu nomor 107. Disaat aku masuk terlihat seperti tidak ada orang.

"Hmmm, sepi yah. Sepertinya semuanya sedang pergi keluar. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja Ene?" Kutanya kepada Ene.

"Ehhhhh, jangaaan. Ayo kedalam! Kedalam! Mungkin ada orang disana." Ene menyilangkan tangannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedalam. Sambil menghela napas aku masuk. Paling juga yang ada cuma gadis pemalu itu yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi didalam kamarnya. Aku lalu berjalan kedapur dan tiba-tiba-

"Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-18! Anggota ke-7 Shinataro!" dan beberapa party popper bersuara dan pita-pitanya mengarah kediriku. Aku hanya bisa menganga melihat ini. Semuanya berkumpul disini dan diatas mereka ada tulisan besar 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE-18 SHINTARO'. Ulang tahun? Memangnya hari ini hari a- oooh iya aku lupa kalau 30 April itu hari ulang tahunku! Pantas saja Ene benar-benar berniat menyuruhku keluar...

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-18 Master! Semoga kehidupan Master sebagai Hikikomori berakhir bersama bertambahnya usia Master~" Ucap Ene. Dia terlihat sangat senang setelah rencananya berhasil. Akupun melihat kesemuanya. Momo yang memegang party popper tersenyum dengan lebar, disebelah kanan ada Hibiya yang seperti-biasa bermuka tak tau-tau yang juga memegang party popper. Dibelakang Momo ada Mary yang agak malu-malu bersembunyi, kelihatannya butuh semua keberaniannya untuk meneriakkan 'selamat ulang tahun'. Lalu dibelakang kanannya Mary ada Seto yang mengelus kepala Mary dan sepertinya mengatakan kata-kata menenangkan agar Mary tidak langsung berlari kekamarnya. Dibelakang Hibiya ada Konoha yang bermuka oon, dan dibelakangnya ada Kano yang sedang menyeringai kucing setelah mengatakan selamat ulang tahun-semoga dia tidak merencanakan apa-apa. Dan akhirnya ditengah ada ketua-Kido, yang berekspresi cool.

"Aku...tidak tau harus mengatakan apa..." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, karena diriku sendiri saja tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku, tidak keluar rumah selama 2 tahun membuatku tidak memikirkan tentang aliran waktu yang berlalu.

"Bibi dan Ene merencanakan ini karena Ene sudah berpikir kalau kamu pasti tidak ingat." Kata Hibiya datar. Momo dan Ene huh? Perkiraan Ene benar-benar tepat sasaran, aku tidak ingat...sama sekali.

"Ayo, ayo! Keluarkan kuenya! Mari potong kue~" Kata Ene. Lalu Marypun masuk kedalam dan membawakan sebuah kue yang terlihat sangat enak. Untunglah Mary tidak tersandung apa-apa saat dia membawanya. Karena kue seenak itu sayang kalau hancur.

"Nee, nee, Shintaro-kun tau tidak. Kidolah yang membuat kue itu. Karena itu kau harus memakannya, karena kue itu dibuat dengan penuh rasa ci-" Sebelum Kano selesai mengatakan kalimatnya, Kido langsung menghantamnya dan mensmackdown dia seperti seorang smackdown professional. Lalu Hibiya menggoyang-goyangkan (mayat) Kano dengan ranting, dan aku melihat nyawa Kano keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah semua kejadian itu, akupun memotong kuenya, sama seperti luarnya yang indah, rasa kuenyapun enak. Ketua memang bisa memasak...tidak seperti Momo, aku mengingat saat dia memaksaku memakan coklat Valentine yang dia buat, yang hanya bisa kubilang adalah aku tidak bisa keluar dari kamar mandi seharian dan mengalami sakit perut selama seminggu setelah aku memakannya.

"Sekarang...waktunya acara beri kado. Semuanya siapkan kado kalian!" Kata Momo penuh dengan antusias. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Ini Onii-chan! Spesial dariku, ini adalah limited edition super imuuuuut yang hanya dijual disatu toko. Simpan baik-baik yah!" Momo menunjukkan kepadaku suatu benda yang terlihat seperti...gantungan kunci? Bentuknya...berbadan sushi? Dan kepalanya itu...serahkan pada Momo untuk seleranya yang aneh.

"Shi-shintaro, i-ini un-untuk-m-mu." Gadis medusa itu memberikanku sebuah bando NEKOMIMI yang dihiasi dengan bunga buatan, hadiahnya bagus sih tapi...Mary taukan kalau aku ini laki-laki? Tidak mungkin aku memakai bando itu...tapi aku tidak punya hati untuk menolak kado darinya...

"Hahaha, hei Shintaro ini untukmu! Aku mendapatkan ini dari kerja sambilanku. Semoga ini berguna untukmu!" Seto memberikanku sebuah harddisk. Kebetulan memory komputerku mau penuh. Serahkan pada Seto untuk memberikan hal yang berguna...dan normal.

"Shintaro-san, ini, kadoku sudah 100 persen lebih berkelas daripada punya bibi. Jadi jangan khawatir." Aku mendengar Momo mengatakan 'Hei' dibelakang. Hibiya memberikanku sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing hitam bermata merah. Biarpun sama-sama gantungan kunci, sudah pasti yang diberi Hibiya lebih 'normal' daripada Momo

"...Shintaro...ini..." Konoha berjalan dan memberikanku sebuah...boneka berbentuk...Tryceratroph? Oke, pertama aku ini 18 tahun, jadi kenapa dia memberiku boneka? Dan kedua, kenapa harus Tryceratroph? Aku tau dia itu sangat menyukai ini tapi...aku memang tidak bisa mengerti apapun yang dipikirkan oleh orang ini.

"Shin-ta-ro-kun~ Ini hadiah dariku yang sangaaat speeeesial." Lelaki bermata kucing itu menghampiriku. Tidak seperti yang lain yang memberi kado mereka langsung, kado dari Kano berbungkus kertas kado dan membentuk kotak sempurna...Aku agak curiga.

"Kenapa Shintaro-kun? Ayolah buka kadoku~ Aku sudah susah payah mendapatkannya loh~" Aku punya firasat buruk tetapi sudahlah...apa yang terjadi-terjadilah. Sekarang akan kubuka kotak ini dan...oke tidak ada ledakan, ataupun kejutan lainnya. Tetapi disaat kulihat isinya...

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriakku saat aku melihat hadiah dari Kano.

"Memangnya kau pikir akan kupakai untuk apa ini?!" Teriakku, Mary memberiku bando bunga NEKOMIMI super girlish itu tidak apa-apa karena aku tau gadis itu punya niat baik (dan tidak tau kado apa yang harus diberikan) tapi kalau Kano? Dia pasti punya pikiran kotor dan sengaja membelinya!

"Ara, ara, Shintaro-kun jangan terlalu marah. Aku hanya berpikir jika Shintaro-kun memakai baju maid dengan ekor kucing akan terlihat imut~ Ditambah memakai bando dari Mary akan jadi lengkap~" Katanya oh dengan senyuman(seringai) yang sangat lebar. Aku tidak terima ini, memangnya dia pikir aku ini apa?! Aku ini lelaki TULEN.

"Um, anu, ku-kupikir Shi-shintaro ju-juga akan terli-lihat imut jika me-memakai ba-baju i-itu..." Kata Mary. Aku menganga, Mary sampai mengatakan hal itu juga?! Jangan-jangan dia dan Kano berkomplot untuk membuatku memakai baju ini! Aku harus waspada juga disekitar Mary...

"Anggota ke-7 Mekakushi Dan, Shintaro Kisaragi. Ini sebuah kado untukmu." Ketua memberikan kadonya kepadaku. Kado yang dia berikan adalah sebuah headphone dengan hiasan...

"Ketua...kenapa headphone ini berhiaskan kucing?" Ada apa dengan kucing hari ini? Mary, Hibiya, Kano...dan lalu ketua. Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, Hibiya memberikan boneka kucing karena itu mengingatkannya terhadap gadis itu yang menyukai kucing. Sedangkan kalau ketua...dia suka kucing biarpun dia menyembunyikannya.

"Ada masalah?" Yah paling tidak aku tau kalau kau dan Kano tidak berkomplot. Sekarang semuanya sudah memberikan hadiahnyakan? Aku merasa melupakan sesuatu...

"Master! Master! Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu!" Oh iya! Ene! Tapi apa yang dia dapat berikan kepadaku?

"Dengarkan yah Master!" Dengarkan? Apa maksud- Eh, Ene, dia bernyanyi...dan lagu yang dia nyanyikan adalah...lagu yang kupikir telah terdelet karena dia. Hebat, background musiknya lebih teratur daripada sebelumnya...dan suara Ene...sangat menghayati lagu itu. Lagu yang kubuat setelah menyadari kebodohanku...

"Bagaimana Master? Baguskan suaraku! –eh Master? Kenapa Master menangis?" Ene berkata dengan suara yang sepertinya khawatir, dia terlihat panik dan mencoba mengatakan hal-hal yang menggembirakan untukku. Anggota yang lainnya juga ikut terkejut melihatku menangis. Ah, aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh, menangis cuma gara-gara suatu lagu. Aku lalu menghapus air mataku dan mengatakan kepada mereka semua untuk tidak khawatir

"Aku...hanya mengingat seseorang...karena lagu itu kubuat untuknya..." Ya...Toumei Answer...lagu yang menceritakan kisahku denganmu...menceritakan tentang aku yang sangat bodoh...Tapi kamu sudah tidak ada lagi...

"Ene, kamu menyanyikannya dengan sangat bagus...Terima kasih Ene. Atas hadiahmu." Aku tersenyum kepada Ene. Biarpun dia itu virus menyebalkan yang selalu menggangguku...tapi dia juga penyebab aku bisa tersenyum dan melewati hari-hari dengan kesenangan tanpa terbebani dengan masa lalu.

"Master..." Desah Ene pelan.

* * *

Setelah aku mendapatkan kado dari semuanya. Momo mengatakan kita harus bermain sesuatu dan Kano menyarankan (dengan berseringai) kalau kita harus bermain Truth or Dare. Entah darimana dia membawa sebotol sake. Akhir dari permainan ini? Sekarang kau bisa melihat Kido dengan galau mode on, Hibiya dengan baju maid dan bando nekomimi yang asalnya untukku(yang pastinya tidak akan pernah kupakai seumur hidupku), Momo yang menyanyi-nyanyi tidak karuan seperti om-om yang biasa kau liat saat mabuk, dan Mary yang menangisi semua hal yang dia lihat. Yang tidak mabuk hanyalah aku, Kano, Seto, Konoha, dan pastinya Ene(karena dia tidak bisa minum)

"Hahaha, hei, Seto! Lihat Kido! Hahaha ini fantastis. Sekarang dimana kameraku." Kano mencari-cari kameranya didalam kantong jaketnya. Dia lalu memoto semuanya satu demi satu. Pasti dia akan meledeki mereka semua dengan foto-foto itu. Seto hanya khawatir terhadap Mary yang terus-menerus menangis dan mencoba menenangkannya. Lelaki itu benar-benar perduli dengan gadis itu yah. Konoha hanya menganga sambil melihat Hibiya, Hibiya bertingkah layaknya seekor (maid) kucing dan mendekat pada Konoha dengan mata memelas, seperti ingin dielus. Konohapun sepertinya menganggap Hibiya sebagai kucing dan mengelus-ngelus rambut Hibiya. Dan entah mengapa Ene banjir darah saat melihat itu...jangan-jangan Ene seorang fujoshi...

"Shin..." Huh ada yang memanggilku? Suaranya tidak jelas. Aku bertanya pada Ene apakah dia memanggilku, tetapi dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku lalu meninggalkan Ene di meja(karena sepertinya dia masih ingin melihat Konoha dan Hibiya) dan mencoba mencari asal suara itu.

"Shintaro..." Suara itu lagi, suara itu terasa sangat familiar entah kenapa. Aku berjalan keluar gang dan mencoba mengikuti suara itu.

"Shintaro-kun..." Suara itu mulai terdengar dengan lebih jelas. Tidak salah lagi, ini suara dia...tetapi diakan tidak ada lagi disini, apakah ini halusinasi? Sambil mengikuti suara itu dan memikirkan hal itu. Aku sampai di sebuah taman. Dan disitu, duduk diayunan ditaman, aku melihat orang yang seharusnya tidak ada lagi didunia ini.

"Shintaro-kun, selamat ulang tahun." Katanya dengan senyuman. Selendang dan jepitan merah itu, senyumannya yang cerah iitu. Aku sudah tau itu siapa.

"Ayano..." Aku tidak tau apakah ini ilusi saja yang disebabkan aku mabuk tanpa kusadari, atau dia itu adalah hantu, atau kematiannya hanyalah mimpi buruk saja... Apapun itu terserahlah, aku tidak perduli. Aku lalu mendekatinya dan duduk diayunan sebelah kanannya.

"Shintaro-kun, sudah lamayah kita tidak bertemu...Kau sehat-sehat saja?" Dia bertanya, sambil mengayunkan ayunannya dengan pelan.

"Aku...sehat-sehat saja." Kujawab dia, aku melihat mukanya dari samping dan aku melihat senyumannya yang tidak pernah pudar.

"Sudah 2 tahun lamanya sejak kita tidak bertemu. Sekarang kau 18 tahun kan?" Dia bertanya. Yah sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak kau meninggal berarti itu bukanlah mimpi buruk. Ayano...

"Iya sekarang aku 18 tahun." Kujawab dia dengan pelan. Sambil ikut mengayunkan ayunanku.

"Shintaro-kun sekarang punya banyak teman yah. Aku senang." Teman? Oh pasti yang dia maksud adalah orang-orang dari Mekakushi Dan...mereka adalah...teman-teman...ku. Untuk beberapa saat kami berdua diam sebelum Ayano memecahkannya.

"Shintaro-kun, maafkan aku...karena aku mati, kau menjadi sengsara...Maafkan aku Shintaro-kun." Dia berkata sambil bermuka sedih. Ayano, ayano, kau memang selalu memikirkan orang lain yah?

"Apa yang kau katakan, mana ada orang yang minta maaf karena dirinya mati. Yang harusnya minta maaf adalah aku, karena aku tidak membantu sama sekali disaat kau melewati masa-masa yang sulit. Padahal kau selalu bersamaku." Kukatakan dengan jujur, penyesalanku, kesalahanku.

"Shintaro-kun... kau berubah" Katanya dengan terkejut. Memang kalau ini adalah diriku 2 tahun yang lalu, aku tidakkan pernah mengatakan ini kepada siapapun. Lalu diapun tersenyum dengan lebar dan akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kearahku. Dia melepaskan selendang merahnya dan membalutkan selendang itu kepadaku.

"Eh...?" Aku bertanya-tanya dan melihat Ayano.

"Itu...adalah hadiah dariku untukmu Shintaro-kun. Itulah mengapa aku ada disini." Katanya, lalu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan juga, aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan kita. Karena aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum kita mengatakannya." Ayano melihatku dengan mata yang mengatakan agar aku...melepaskan dia dan merelakannya...bisakah aku mengatakan itu? Bisakah aku mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan? Karena dia pasti tidak akan datang lagi bila aku mengatakannya, tetapi...aku ingin dia tenang...

"Ayano...terima kasih telah bersamaku yang egois itu, terima kasih telah tersenyum kepadaku, terima kasih atas semuanya Ayano. Selamat tinggal." Kukatakan kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Shintaro-kun, aku juga, terima kasih atas semuanya Shintaro-kun, selamat tinggal." Dengan langit senja yang menjelang malam, dia mengatakan itu didepanku, badannya terlihat disinari cahaya yang ajaib, dan senyumannya yang cerah terlihat sangat bahagia. Kakinya mulai menghilang menjadi cahaya-cahaya sampai akhirnya dia menghilang bersamaan sinar matahari yang tenggelam.

"Selamat tinggal...Ayano." kubisikkan dengan pelan. Selamat tinggal teman pertamaku, dan juga...cinta pertamaku.

Langit sudah menjadi malam. Waktunya aku pergi dari sini huh. Tapi aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Hanya saja ini suara yang aku kenal dan masih hidup.

"Shintarooooooooooo. Kau disitu rupanya." Seto berlari menuju diriku, aku hanya diam karena aku tau dia akan sampai kesini.

"Ene khawatir, setelah dia tau kau tidak ada di markas lagi. Jadi aku, Kano, Konoha dan Ene berpencar mencarimu. Yang lain masih mabuk." Kata Seto, jadi yang lain masih mabuk yah. Kasihan. Seto melihatku dengan agak bingung. Ada apa? Memangnya ada sesuatu diwajahku?

"Eh, dari siapa kau mendapatkan selendang merah itu Shintaro? Setauku kau tidak memakainya saat kau datang ke markas." Oh ternyata selendang ini...selendang dari Ayano, ya, ini adalah hadiah dari...

"Ini...hadiah dari temanku." Kukatakan sambil tersenyum dengan lebar. Aku mungkin terlihat sangat aneh tersenyum tetapi Seto hanya tersenyum balik dan menepuk punggungku.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Ene dan yang lain pasti khawatir." Katanya.

"Iya, mari kita pulang." Ke tempat dimana teman-temanku berada.

'_**You are not alone anymore'**_

* * *

**Daaaaan itulah fanfic pertama dari KagePro Fandom dari Author pemula~**

**ini fanfic sebenarnya terinspirasi dari 'Lost Time Memory' (sudah jelas yah?) Cuma dari satu kata kok. **

"**Hari ini juga, aku masih menunggumu" **

**Lalu inspirasi mengalir menjadi fanfic ulang tahun(yang gak ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata itu) dan akhirnya menjadi ini. **

**Otakku benar-benar aneh kalau lagi berpikir. Aku tau kalau seharusnya aku mempos ini saat ultahnya Shin tanggal 30~ tapi gak sabar! Selagi imajinasi berjalan, why not?**

**Oh iya, diwikia dituliskan, dichapter satu lagu yang sudah selesai yang didelete Ene itu lagu Toumei Answer, buatan Shintaro, makanya kutulis itu di fanfic ini~**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Agar saya bisa meng improve gaya tulis saya! Tolong R&R yah :D**

"**See you next time!"**


End file.
